Je t'ai trahie  Tu m'as trahi
by Enchantra83
Summary: Une erreur qui peut tout détruire à jamais entre deux être qui s'aiment... Il y a deux OS. Le second est à la demande des lecteur,il s'agit du point de vue d'Hermione...
1. Je t'ai trahie  OS

**Je t'ai trahie**

_**Salut tout le monde**_

_**Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écris un os.**_

_**Voilà c'est chose faite.**_

_**Rien est à moi comme toujours **_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Enchantra83**_

**- - - - - - - - - -**

Je suis allongé sur mon lit en train de réfléchir à ce que je venais de commettre quelques heures plutôt.

J'avais commis " l'irréparable ", pensais-je.

J'étais furieux et en colère... Tellement en colère... Non après toi mais contre l'idiot que je suis…

" Comment avais-je pu faire ça ? "

Et là, mon esprit me répondit avec la simplicité d'une logique froide, implacable et surtout inhumaine.

" Voyons, je ne vais quand même pas t'expliquer à ton âge… Tu as vu cette fille. Tu as ressenti l'appel de la chaire et tu y as succombé tout simplement parce que tu en avais envie. C'est tout… Tu ne t'ais jamais préoccupé des autres alors pourquoi cela serait différent maintenant ? "

Voilà c'était ça.

Je venais de te trahir avec une autre juste parce que j'en avais envie et que je suis un égoïste.

Non.

La raison était plus complexe.

En réalité, si je t'ai trompée c'est juste parce que je suis mort de trouille à cause de ce que je ressens pour toi. Je suis terrifier par les changements que tu as occasionnés dans ma vie et ce que tu pourrais encore m'apporter.

Et maintenant, le plus ironique, c'est que j'ai peur de ce que je vais perdre ainsi que ce que tu aurais pu m'apporter avant que tu ne me quittes.

Etrange dilemme qui ronge mon cœur que je croyais de glace. Non c'est plutôt la honte qui déchire mon âme à cause de la souffrance que je vais t'infliger.

Et maintenant que faire ?

Te mentir ou te dire tout au risque que tu me laisses.

Je n'en sais rien… Enfin ce n'est pas vrai.

Je sais qu'il faut que je te dise la vérité parce que sinon je te salirai un peu plus et ça, je crois, que moins que le reste, je ne pourrai le supporter.

Pourtant comment vais-je endurer de voir tes yeux chocolat perdrent leur éclat doré quand je te raconterait la triste vérité.

Comment vais-je endurer le mépris que tu afficheras à mon égard ?

Evidemment je l'aurai mérité mais…

Ca y est je t'entends rentrer dans nos appartements de préfet-en-chef.

Je sais chacun des gestes et des bruits que tu vas faire. Ils sont devenus mon quotidien comme une seconde peau que je refuse d'enlever à présent.

Et puis, tu vas rentrer dans ma chambre avec ton sourire lumineux qui m'émerveille à chaque fois. Tu vas essayer de me faire comprendre que ce n'est pas bien, en tant que préfet, de sécher les cours. Qu'il faut que je montre l'exemple…

Soudain, tu vas voir que je ne lève pas ma tête et que je ne plonge pas mon regard acier dans le tient. Tu sauras alors que quelque chose de grave est arrivé.

De suite, tu vas t'imaginer que c'est la lettre que nous redoutons tous les deux depuis quelques temps, que mon père m'annonce que je vais être marqué comme un vulgaire animal pour rejoindre les dessins de son glorieux maître.

A la rigueur, j'aurai préféré que se soit ça. Au moins, la blessure, que tu allais recevoir, n'aurait pas été de ma faute.

Puis par réflexe, tu mettras ta main sur ta bouche pour étouffer un cri de soulagement quand je te dirai que non. Que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...

Tu seras en paix quelques secondes. Cependant très vite encore, tu verras que mon attitude ne change pas et là je serai au pied du mur et je devrai te dire tout…

J'aurai honte de moi et toi, tu auras la sensation que ton monde s'effondre. La sensation que tu es entrain d'étouffée et je ne pourrai rien y faire.

Tes larmes couleront et elles seront comme des millier de lames acérées qui déchiquèteront mon cœur que toi seul, tu as su animer.

Tu t'enfuiras de là sans dire un mot.

C'est ça qui sera le pire, le silence. Car c'est les accusations de ma propre conscience que j'entendrai à mon encontre.

Moi, je ne ferai rien sur le moment puisque je ne suis qu'un lâche.

Ca y est, cette fois, tu es là en face de moi…

La scène se déroule comme je l'avais imaginé dans les moindres détails.

J'entends la porte claquait violemment derrière ta course.

Tu es partie et moi je suis là sur ce maudit canapé, mon regard visait sur le feu qui crépite joyeusement malgré moi.

J'ai passé la nuit à attendre que tu reviennes sans changer de place en maudissant encore de ce que je t'avais fait.

Ce n'est qu'au petit matin que tu es revenue.

Je suis toujours visé sur ce canapé mais le feu n'est plus.

Tu es allée en direction de ta chambre. Tu as ouvert la porte toujours sans un mot.

Et c'est là que je te l'ai dit alors que je ne l'avais jamais fait pour personne au par avant.

- Hermione, je t'aime…

Les mots résonnèrent contre les murs sombres et froids de la pièce.

Tu as hésité une seconde puis tu as passé le cadre de bois droite comme un i.

Et puis plus rien…

Je suis rester dans la salle commune, toujours sans bouger comme si je voulais croire que rien ne s'était passé. Luttant contre mon éducation, mon orgueil et ma fierté de Malefoy afin de trouver une solution.

Je voulais me faire pardonner mais j'ignorai comment. Il faut dire pour ma décharge que je n'avais jamais fait ça avant.

J'ai encore patienté et n'y tenant plus, je suis allé frapper à ta porte.

Pas de réponse.

- Hermione, ouvre-moi. Je t'en prie…

Ma voix est suppliante. C'est d'ailleurs encore une chose que je fais pour la première fois.

" C'est donc de cette manière qu'on agit quand on est désespéré. "

Etranges sensations…

J'insiste mais aucun signe de ta part.

La colère monte en moi. Je suis entrain de m'humilier et toi, tu ne fais rien.

Alors l'ancien Draco Malefoy refait surface avec son impatience, ses réflexions acerbes, prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il veut.

- Bien quoique tu en penses, je vais ouvrir la porte d'accord ou non, espèce de sang-de-bourbe.

Et là, devant le spectacle qui s'offre à moi, je regrette ce que je viens de te dire.

Tu es pâle. Beaucoup trop par rapport à la couleur rouge de tes draps.

Je me précipite et te secoue violemment.

Tu ne réagis pas.

Tu es comme une poupée de chiffon et ça me glace le sang un peu plus comme si cela était possible.

- Qu'as-tu fais, Mione ?

Je te soulève comme une mariée et te serre contre moi en te disant de ne pas me laisser.

Je cours à travers les couloirs pour t'amener à l'infirmerie.

Je me fiche des élèves qui sont là et qui m'observent interdit et surpris par mon attitude qui n'a rien avoir avec mon comportement de sang-pur.

Mais à cet instant, il n'y a que toi qui compte et ta survie.

" Pourquoi as-tu fait ça stupide gryffondore. Je n'en vaux pas la peine, tu ne le sais pas encore. "

C'est ça qui me traverse l'esprit pendant que je vois défiler les couloirs jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Là-bas, je hurle sur madame Pomfresh pour qu'elle se dépêche en te posant sur le premier lit.

Elle me jette des regards noirs. Elle croît que c'est ma faute et d'une certaine manière, elle a raison.

Je suis là, impuissant, faisant les cents pas comme un lion en cage et je suis le seul coupable.

Le temps s'écoule.

Combien ?

J'en sais rien et je m'en fou.

Subitement Potter et Weasley font irruption dans la salle blanche.

Le survivant se précipite à ton chevet.

La tempête rouquine me pousse et me colle une droite magistrale en vociférant toutes les insultes possibles et inimaginables.

Je suis parterre.

Je ne sens plus rien.

Je devrais avoir mal mais non je suis vide.

Je vois l'inquiétude de tes deux amis. Et il y a ce goût métallique qui pénètre dans ma bouche et ma gorge.

C'est du sang…

Mes lèvres s'ouvrent alors en lâchant cette vérité qui frappe mes tempes depuis que je t'ai vu tout à l'heure.

- Je l'aime vous savez et elle aussi…

Tous, ils me regardent comme si j'étais un fou échappé de Sainte Mangouste.

Mais tout ce que je dis est vrai.

Ca y est notre secret est dévoilé et c'est moi qu'il l'est révélé.

Je sens les regards meurtriers des gens présents.

Je me lève mais je ne peux pas m'approcher à cause de ta garde rapprochée qui s'interpose entre nous.

Je sors parce que j'étouffe sous la culpabilité. Je vais dans le parc et je m'en prends au premier arbre un peu isolé du monde extérieur.

Je frappe sans cesse jusqu'à ce qu'une tache rouge apparaisse sur ma peau blanche.

- Je te jure Hermione, si tu survis, je ferai tout ce que tu me demanderas pour que tu me pardonnes et te reconquérir.

Le reste du monde continue à ne plus avoir d'importance, tout ce qui compte aujourd'hui, c'est toi et moi. C'est notre avenir… ensemble.

Rien d'autre.

Deux semaines se sont écoulées et tu es toujours à l'infirmerie. Personne n'en connait vraiment la raison de ta présence là-bas. On a juste dit que tu étais malade.

Je n'ai pas pu te rendre visite car j'ai constamment la belette sur mon dos veillant jalousement pour que je ne vienne pas t'importuner.

Je sais que tu dois sortir demain et rentrer chez nous…

Comment vas-tu réagir maintenant ?

Ca, c'est l'inconnu…

Et il me terrorise au plus profond de moi-même si rien ne paraît sur mon visage.

Tout ce que j'ai pu faire, c'est t'écrire une lettre où je t'explique tout. Elle est sur ton bureau. Je sais que tu la liras parce que malgré la douleur morale, tu voudras savoir ce qu'elle contient et ça c'est ma chance.

Tout ce qu'il reste maintenant c'est cette attente en moi avec cet ultime espoir que tu puisses me pardonner et me laisser te prouver que j'ai changé.

Je sais qu'il faudra du temps, de la patience pour que je regagne seulement d'abord ta confiance. Et encore plus de temps pour que tu puisses m'aimer à nouveau.

Mais, je veux y croire.

Comme tous les soirs depuis que tu n'es pas là, je finis par m'endormir sur ton lit en m'imprégnant des dernières traces de ton odeur.

Peut-être est-ce encore un moyen de repousser, quelques instants, l'inévitable fin de notre histoire…

Enfin je sens la chaleur des rayons du soleil sur ma peau.

J'ai la sensation que ça fait cinq minutes à peine que je dors. J'inspire profondément avant de me lever.

Je me retourne et je me retrouve face à toi.

Je ne dis rien alors que tout en moi me dit le contraire, de me jeter à tes pieds en implorant ta pitié mais je ne le faits pas.

Mon regard se pose sur ta silhouette et grave chaque parcelle de toi dans ma mémoire comme si c'était la dernière fois que je te voyais.

Ultime souvenir de nous.

Je sors en passant à côté de toi sans essayer de te frôler. Car je sais que si je le faissais, tu aurais un mouvement de recul et je le comprendrais.

Maintenant c'est à toi de décider de mon destin.

Quoi qu'il arrive, sache une seule chose.

Toute ma vie, je t'aimerai…

Fin


	2. Tu m'as trahi  OS

Tu m'as trahie

_Bonsoir,_

_Vous l'avez demandé et je l'avais écris. j'aurai juste mis beaucoup de temps à le publier._

_Voilà le Point de vue de Hermione à « Je t'ai trahie »._

_A la base je voulais le publier à part mais finalement, je l'ai mis à la suite parce que c'était tout simplement plus simple_

_Bonne lecture;_

_Enchantra83_

Toute l'après-midi, j'ai jeté des coups d'œil vers ta place qui est restée désespérément vide.

Je suis persuadée que tu es encore entrain de flâner dans ta chambre et que tu vas me donner, j'en suis certaine, une de tes fameuses excuses que je trouverai fumeuse.

Mais comme à chaque fois, tu vas utiliser tes charmes pour que je te pardonne.

J'imagine quand je vais entrer dans nos appartements de préfet-en-chef, que je vais aller dans ta chambre. Tu vas alors écouter ma remarque et tu plongeras ton regard acier dans le mien tout en me souriant.

Et là, je ne pourrai pas résister.

Puis tu te lèveras et tu t'approcheras de moi avec cette démarche féline qui n'appartient qu'à toi.

Moi, je serai hypnotisé comme si c'était la première fois que j'assistais à cela.

Tu me tireras à toi pour me donner un de ses baisers dont tu as le secret et qui me font quitter la terre pendant quelques instants.

Et puis, au fur et à mesure des gestes, nous finirons par faire l'amour comme à chaque fois…

Je sombrerai dans un demi-sommeil contre toi en sentant tes yeux se promenaient sur mon corps offert.

Comme d'habitude, tu mettras la mèche, qui vient dissimuler mon visage, derrière mon oreille en finissant de passer ta main dans mes cheveux car tu aimes voir mes traits.

Instinctivement, je viendrai, au même instant, me coller un peu plus contre ton corps qui épouse si parfaitement le mien.

Union étrange et pourtant si harmonieuse d'une gryffondore et d'un serpentard.

Si tu savais combien je t'aime…

Ca y est. Cette fois, je vais bientôt être face à toi.

Je rentre dans ta chambre avec mon sourire si lumineux pour toi. Je vais essayer de te faire comprendre que ce n'est pas bien, en tant que préfet en chef, de sécher les cours. Qu'il faut montrer l'exemple…

Je m'aperçois alors que la scène ne se déroule pas tout à fait comme je l'avais imaginée.

Quelque chose cloche.

Soudain, je réalise que tu ne lèves pas la tête vers moi et que de ce fait, ton regard acier évite le mien.

Je sais alors qu'il y a un fait grave qui vient d'arriver.

Immédiatement, j'imagine que c'est la lettre que nous redoutons tous les deux depuis quelques temps. Que ton père t'annonce que tu vas recevoir la marque pour rejoindre les dessins de Voldemort.

J'ai peur et j'entends mon cœur battre beaucoup trop fort, beaucoup trop vite...

Puis comme un réflexe, je mets ma main sur ma bouche pour étouffer mon cri de soulagement quand tu me dis que ce n'était pas ce que je crois…

Je suis en paix quelques secondes pourtant cela ne dure pas.

Très vite encore, je vois que ton attitude persiste.

Il y a autre chose…

Tu donnes l'apparence d'un homme qui va devoir se jeter d'une falaise parce qu'il n'a pas le choix…

Puis tu me dis tout de cette autre avec qui tu m'as trahie ce fameux après-midi.

J'ai mal à en mourir. Je ne veux pas le croire et pourtant…

J'ai la sensation que le monde s'effondre, que j'étouffe et c'est toi qui en est la cause…

Mes larmes coulent et font apparaître la douleur sur ton visage.

Là, pour tenir, je m'enfuis sans dire un mot…

Toi, tu ne fais rien pour me retenir parce que tu es un lâche…

Je claque la porte violemment.

Je me mets à courir pour oublier la plaie qu'est mon cœur. Je suis dehors dans le couloir étrangement désert.

Le désespoir ronge mon âme.

Comment as-tu pu me faire cela alors que je t'avais tout donné. Même mon corps…

Finalement je vais passer la nuit dans la salle sur demande pour réfléchir mais surtout parce que je ne veux pas que mes amis me voient ainsi.

Je revois en boucle dans ma tête ce que tu m'as dit et j'imagine la scène encore et encore.

Mon être n'est plus que morceau. Mon visage, un champ de larmes en ruine. Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je ne suis que souffrance...

Ce n'est qu'au petit matin que je rentre.

Tu es visé sur le canapé devant la cheminée où le feu a du s'éteindre depuis un long moment.

Mais être là avec toi, fait naître la colère. Je ne peux rester sinon je ne vais pas me contenir et je ne veux pas te donner cette importance.

Je vais en direction de ma chambre. J'ouvre en silence la porte. Il n'y a que ça à faire pour ma survie.

Et c'est là que tu me le dis.

_- Hermione, je t'aime…_

Les mots résonnent contre les murs sombres et froids de la pièce et encore plus dans tout mon être. J'hésite une seconde. J'attendais tellement que tu me les dises.

Néanmoins, à cet instant, ils sont vides de sens.

Puis je passe le cadre de bois avec toute la dignité qu'il me reste.

Et toi, tu restes dans notre salle commune…

Je suis allongée sur mon lit. Je n'en peux plus de cette douleur qui me tue lentement. Je ne sais pas combien de temps, j'ai pleuré.

Une minute ou des heures, ca n'a pas d'importance…

J'ai toujours aussi mal.

Puis les larmes se sont taries et je n'avais plus qu'une solution en tête : que tout se finisse…

Je veux dormir et ne plus rien sentir. Je prends la fiole que Pomfresh m'a donnée pour améliorer mon sommeil. Seulement je l'avale en entière alors que j'en connais le danger.

Le silence se fait enfin en moi. Je commence à ne plus rien ressentir. Je ne suis pas en paix mais au moins la douleur est comme assomée.

C'est tout ce qui compte.

Plus tard, alors que je suis dans le brouillard où je m'enfonce de plus en plus, j'ai vaguement entendu frapper.

Et il y a eu ta voix, lointaine comme un murmure, qui suppliait que j'ouvre.

Mais tout cela ressemble plus à un songe pour moi et je suis si calme...

Je perçois pourtant l'insistance que tu y mets.

Mais il est presque trop tard. Je n'ai plus envie de rien.

Puis ta voix change en celle du Malefoy de mes premières années et que je connais si bien. Celui qui est blessant et hautain avec ses insultes qui sont toujours meutrières pour ma personne. Celui qui ne demande pas mais prend. Celui qui fait ce qui lui plaît et qui peut être plus dur que la pierre.

Celui qui avait disparu pendant ces derniers mois pour moi car tu avais su me montrer un autre si différent.

Et tu entres…

J'ignore le spectacle qui s'offre à toi mais tu ne cris plus …

J'entends vaguement tes pas précipités cependant cela ne m'importe plus.

Tu me secoues mais j'ai déjà commencé à être trop loin. J'ai l'impression de flotter.

Alors tu me soulèves et tu m'emportes dans tes bras. Je le sais parce que soudain il y a ta chaleur, malgré la froideur que tu peux afficher, qui m'envahit. Suivi de tes mots, en particulier ceux qui me disent de ne pas te laisser.

Pourtant c'est toi qui m'a abandonnée et non le contraire.

Tu cours, je le sens...

Mon corps tout entier ressemble à du coton. Malgré notre contact, le froid commence à m'engourdir lentement mais ça ne fait pas mal. C'est comme si mon corps s'endormait après un entrainement de duel.

De toute façon, je n'ai plus aucune envie…

Le temps s'écoule imperceptible... Combien ?

Ca n'est pas essentiel…

Soudain alors qu'il ne reste plus qu'un file pour me retenir, je sens la vie qui revient à nouveau.

C'est sûrement l'infirmière qui a agi.

Je sens qu'on me prend la main. Et cette douceur, je la reconnais, c'est Harry. Ron est là aussi car sa voix vocifèrent contre toi tout ce qu'il peut en insultes. Ils ont du savoir à cause de la rumeur qui a du se répandre comme une trainée de poudre dans l'école…

Par contre, toi, je ne sais pas où tu es car tu ne réagis pas.

Pourquoi ?

Mes yeux sont toujours fermés.

Brusquement ta voix s'élève pour dire que tu m'aimes en ajoutant que moi aussi.

Ils doivent te prendre pour un fou.

Mais à présent, il savent la vérité que je leurs cachais depuis des semaines.

Le secret est brisé…

Harry et Ron doivent avoir envie de te tuer à cause de ce que tu racontes. Je suis sûre de ne pas me tromper. Je les connais trop bien.

La porte claque. Tu as du partir car ma main est toujours dans celle de mon ami tandis que mon autre raconte furieusement ce qu'il te réserve.

Brusquement la souffrance se réveille en moi. J'ai mal à en hurler mais je n'en ai plus la force. Tu m'as vidé…

J'ignore où tu es et ce que tu fais.

Mais moi, je suis toujours à l'infirmerie, seule, me murant dans le silence et l'obscurité pour ne pas à avoir à m'expliquer.

Le reste du monde continue de ne plus exister. Tout ce qui me définit, c'est cette blessure que tu m'as infligée. Rien d'autre…

Deux semaines se sont écoulées et je ne suis pas encore rentrée. Je passe mon temps à contempler les murs blancs et la pièce s'en m'être jamais confiée. Je ne veux pas parler car c'est trop douloureux.

Harry et Ron viennent me voir chaque jour. Ils restent là près de moi sans qu'aucune mot ne soit échangé. Ils ont bien essayé mais devant mon incapacité, ils ont cessé.

Lorsque je croise leur regard, je lis encore l'incompréhension des derniers événements. Il y a également ce ressentiment. Pourtant il n'y a pas de jugement.

Demain, je vais devoir t'affronter.

Comment dois-je réagir ? Je n'en sais absolument rien. Je suis partagée. Je t'aime et je te hais en même temps.

Etrange paradoxe qui est devenu mien...

Le soleil s'est levé. Ce devrait être une belle journée. Et pourtant, ca ne peut l'être pour moi.

Je peux enfin rejoindre ma chambre et accessoirement toi…

Harry et Ron ont voulu m'accompagner. J'ai refusé. Je dois me confronter à nous, seule pour pouvoir guerir de toi, pour tourner cette page. Sinon je serai à jamais ta captive.

A cet instant, je suis consciente que je ne peux pas te pardonner. C'est encore trop frais, trop présent, trop douloureux…

Personne ne sait ce qui m'est arrivé. On a juste dit que j'avais été malade…

Maintenant je suis devant le tableau de nos appartements. Je le passe avec appréhension.

Je vois la porte de ta chambre fermée. Tu dois sûrement être de l'autre côté à dormir car il est tôt.

J'arrive enfin à la mienne et quand j'y pénètre, tu es là sur mon lit…

Pourquoi es-tu là, je me le demande.

Je suis figée par ta simple présence.

Le soleil dépose alors ses premiers rayons sur ta peau et moi j'assiste à cette scène surréaliste. Tu as l'air d'un ange mais ton visage reflète la douleur…

Je t'écoute respirer et soudain tu te retournes.

Nous sommes face à face.

Tu ne t'attendais pas à voir là…

Tu ne dis rien mais je peux voir le duel, qui se mène en toi, sur ton visage si inexpressif d'ordinaire.

Tu te mets à me détailler.

C'est si déroutant. J'ai l'impression que tu le fais en sentant que c'est la dernière fois que tu en auras le droit et d'une certaine manière, tu n'as pas tord …

C'est sûrement le dernier souvenir entre nous de ce que nous avons été.

Le doute m'a envahie là, quand tu es passé juste à côté de moi sans essayer de me toucher pour t'en aller.

Je ne sais pas comment j'aurai réagis. Probablement je t'aurai fui car c'est ce que la raison m'imposait même si mon corps ne le voulait. Ce mouvement de recul de ma part tu l'aurais compris et peut-être accepté.

Ca y est, tu es sorti.

Je reste seule dans cette chambre terriblement vide de ta présence…

Maintenant, je suis terrorisée car tu n'es pas à mes côtés.

Je vais sur le lit et malgré moi, je pose mon corps exactement à la place où tu te tenais, il y a encore quelques instants. Je sens ton odeur. Elle est imprégnée sur le tissus. Cela signifie que tu as du passer du temps ici pendant mon absence.

Je ferme les yeux pour ne pas céder et courir vers toi. Mais la souffrance me rappelle ce que tu as fait comme une barrière érigée entre nous et me ramène à la terrible réalité…

Je fixe les tentures de mon lit. Mon regard court le long du tissu et se pose machinalement sur mon bureau. Quelque chose attire mon attention.

Je me lève alors que je ne suis pas censée le faire. C'est une lettre.

Je sais que c'est toi car j'en reconnais l'écriture élégante et si soignée.

Je la prends entre mes doigts et retourne m'allonger avec. Je joue avec pendant quelques secondes en me demandant si je dois ou non la lire.

Je suis sûre que cette enveloppe contient mon destin. Puisque, pour une fois, le choix me revient sur notre avenir.

Dois-je la lire ou non.

La question tourne en moi comme une ronde sans fin.

Je ne sais pas. J'hésite encore un moment.

Mais je dois savoir, c'est plus fort que moi. Tu savais que je ne pourrai pas résister à l'envie de comprendre. Tu me connais si bien toi aussi.

Je la décachette lentement en me disant que c'est sûrement les derniers mots qu'il y aura entre nous.

Cela contraste avec la suite.

Mes yeux parcourent avidement les lignes qui s'offrent à moi. Tu me dis que tu regrettes et que tu m'aimes. Que tu n'attends qu'une chose, c'est d'avoir une seconde chance…

Je saisis chacun de tes sentiments et je veux y croire..

Toutefois je ne sais si je suis capable de prendre le risque à nouveau de me lier à toi.

Non je veux plutôt l'ignorer.

Je laisse tomber la feuille de papier au sol. Je réfléchis encore et toujours pour essayer de trouver la solution parfaite à la question qui me hante.

Et puis je réalise…

Brusquement je me lève et d'un pas décidé, je vais dans ta chambre.

J'ouvre la porte sans taper. Tu es là debout torse nu et tu tourne la tête vers moi.

Mon cœur manque un battement. A cet instant, tu es si beau…

La douleur est là mais je dois passer outre. Je dois te dire ce que je ressens pour que tu comprenne la situation

- Draco, je t'aime aussi.

Tu veux venir vers moi mais je te fais signe que non. Tu t'arrêtes pour ne pas me brusquer.

- Laisse moi du temps…

Je repars en te laissant cet espoir sans attendre que tu poses d'autres question.

Mon unique certitude à cet instant c'est que quoiqu'il arrive je t'aimerai toute ma vie…

**Fin**


End file.
